Desert Flower: Flygon's Height
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: This is a joint fic between Valanikos Dark and myself.This is also my first fic.One Fusion must save the world from an evil she doesn't even know.Some will help and join her,while others will oppose her.But will she know who's who?Some attempt at humor.
1. Prolouge:The Mission

**This is my chapter.Star's.I don't own Pokemon.However,I do own my ocs,and each chapter of this story that I write.**

**Remember,this is my first story!**

* * *

A girl slept soundly inside a cave.Though this girl didn't look like most girls.She had the wings of a Flygon.She wore red rounded goggles,that were,at the moment,strapped on her head but resting on her forehead.She wore a green dress with pants,strangely.There was a backpack under her head,which had long green hair in a ponytail.

People would call her a Fusion.A Flygon fusion to be exact.In this world.There were whole villages of them.All Pokemon had Fusion relatives.Except for the legendaries,and Rotom,of course.

But back to her.Her name was Desert.She had been sent on a mission.Though,actually,even she had no idea what it was.At the moment,she was dreaming of what had happened to her about a day ago.

_(Flashback)_

Desert had her goggles pulled down,as she was in the part of her village that had sandstorms.Suddenly... "Desert! Desert,come here!" The elders messenger called to her.She frowned.Why would the elders want her? But she did land,none the less.

"Yes?"

"The elders want you,Desert!"

She frowned again,but followed him.

"Miss Desert?"One of the elders asked in a croaky voice.

"That is I."

"We have finally concluded... that you are the one in a prophecy."

Desert blinked.What?"I-I don't understand,sir."

"You have been chosen... to save the world."The Elder told her.

Desert's mouth fell open "No way! Why me!?"

"We do not know... We just know that you are the one.You must leave and start a journey,meeting up with others who will help you,and others who will oppose you.You must set out north today."

**(Black Flash)**

"Why me?" Desert asked herself as she was packing her backpack."I mean,I'm nothing special.There's always Sand,or maybe even Flower.They have special talents,I don't!" She stuffed in a water bottle with new vigor."I'm not even that strong,for god's sake!" She stuffed in a few clothes.After packing a few more things she put her green hair in a pony tail,heaving the backpack onto her back.

Let's just say her backpack needed to lose a few things "Dammit," She said,tears streaming down her face as she took out a few things,throwing them against the wall. "I'm not cut out for it!" She slipped her arms through the straps,and it was now much lighter.Before she walked outside,she took a handkerchief and wiped the tears off her face.

**(Black Flash)**

There was Desert again,a small going away party near her.He mom was fussing over her,and she was getting exasperated "I can take care of myself!" She ripped away from her mom's arms,a sad but angry look on her face.  
"Now,remember,you must go north,Desert."The elder said.  
Desert nodded her head impatiently "I know,I know.Then turn east only when I can no longer go north"  
"Good,"The elder said "You will do well."

Desert started away,slowly at first,and then walking faster.No matter what she said,this was all still to much! She broke into a run,backpack bobbing up and down at each footstep.

_(End Flash Back)_

So you see,she had actually been chosen from birth.But still,she slept soundly,though her dreams were riddled with ideas of what would happen,along with nightmares of who she was chosen to fight...

* * *

**The next chapter will be from Dark.Ta ta for now!**


	2. The Meeting:Perhaps the first helper?

_Curse this __blasted heat!_

So thought a lone traveler in the desert, swathed in a sandbeaten cloak of  
midnight. The sand was one thing, the light another, but this heat was simply  
unbearable. It permeated everything from cacti to his cloak, and wore him down  
by the minute. A normal person would have shrugged off his cloak long ago...  
but for this traveler, removing that piece of clothing at this time of day  
would be suicide.

Suicide was looking very good right now... but, no, he couldn't do that. He had a  
mission to complete, something that would brook no delay.

After all, who else was as equipped to find sacred artifacts in this  
godforsaken place but him?

Sighing, he continued forward, leaving a unique, swishing trail in the sand.

_Curse this blasted heat... _

Deep inside the cave that sheltered her,Desert slept soundly, now undisturbed by nightmares.

Little did she know, however, that someone else was sharing her  
cave...

Strange, to see someone else in this sweltering place. Stranger still,  
though, was to see a... hybrid? within it. She was asleep, however, so the  
traveler carefully stepped over her, retreated even farther into the cave than  
she had, and removed his hood, quietly hiding his weary body in the abundant  
shadows which graced the furthestmost corners of the rocky solace.

A flash of silver lit the cave for a split second as the traveler's head was  
revealed, then everything was shrouded once more.Desert yawned as the setting  
sun sliced through the cavern, hitting her face and stirring her out of her  
otherwise peaceful rest. Smiling, she got up, looking around...

...and her smile promptly faded as she remembered where she was, turning to a  
flow of tears that threatened to engulf her in sorrow yet again.

"Why... why did they this to me?"

"Do _what,_ little one?"

The Fusion looked around wildly for the speaker. "Who's there?"

"Who? Why, me, of course."

"And who exactly is 'me'?"

"You'd have better luck looking behind you," the voice chuckled back. Desert  
immediately turned to look... and was greeted by a pair of bloodred orbs,  
shining in the blackness of the cave's shadows.

The eyes laughed as Desert scrambled to the safety of the nearest wall, fear  
filling every pore of her body. "What... what are you?"

"I really should be asking you the same, dear girl. But do let me introduce  
myself."

A faint rustling reached the girl's ears as a heavy cloak was discarded, and  
a second later, she gasped as a nightmare stepped out from the blackness. It  
looked like a Gallade... but no Gallade would have jetblack skin, not to  
mention a skirt that reached to its ankles, clawed feet and hands, a dragon's  
tail and wings, and certainly not snakeheaded tentacles in place of its face  
horns, a set of V-shaped dual head blades... and _fangs._

The monster smiled cheerily, perhaps knowing how its form scared her. "I  
am... Dark. Valanikos Dark.

Pleased to meet you, my dear."

"Saving the world... that's a tall order to fill."

As night fell, the Gallade had come out from his hiding place, choosing (to  
Desert's slight discomfort) to sit across from her and discuss a few topics.  
He had a strange singsong accent, she'd noticed, that colored his words when  
he spoke. "Yeah, but I have no choice. The elders foretold it, so... here I  
am."

"That sounds really corny."

"You're insulting my village!"

Dark laughed, waving her idnigancy away with a clawed hand. "I'm just joking.  
When you've lived for as long as I have, you find that making fun of  
everything is one of the only ways to keep your sanity.

...And I've lived a long, _long _time."

Desert sighed. This guy was getting weirder by the minute. Standing, she  
retrieved her backpack, and began edging over to the mouth of the cave. "Well,

it's been fun, but it's time for me to go now. Thanks... I think."

In a split second, the Gallade had snatched his cloak from the back of the  
cave and wrapped it around himself, leaving his head uncovered. "I'll go with  
you. It might be fun to actually _save_ the world for once."

"Listen. You can't..."

Dark was suddenly in front of her, his bloodred eyes narrowed to slits as he  
scowled at her. "No. You listen. I can tell you right now that the first  
hostile person you meet will beat you to a bloody pulp... or worse. And since  
I'm the only one around who's actually capable of fighting anything bigger  
than a Caterpie, you've got yourself a traveling partner, for better or worse.  
Deal with it."

And with that, he grinned, his fake good nature restored. "Now, then, shall  
we be off?"

After a few seconds of confused reasonng, the Fusion walked out of the cave,  
a fully wrapped Gallade skipping behind her. "I don't know anymore."

"Good for you."


	3. Being Ignored

**I do not own pokemon,blah blah blah.But I do own my characters.**

**One thing.Dark is the one who owns the term Neverborn.**

* * *

Desert sighed.She was starting to get even more freaked out.They hadn't talked since they left the cave.

"So,you didn't tell me,where're we going?" Dark asked suddenly.

Desert jumped.She had been startled "Well... I don't know..."

Dark blinked "You don't _know_?" He asked.

"Uh..."Desert rubbed the back of her neck "Well,not exactly..."

"What d'you mean _not exactly_?"Dark asked impatiently.

"All I know is that we have to go north,then turn east when we reach the sea," Desert started.

"I'm with a idiot who doesn't even know where we're going,"Dark groaned.

"Shut _up_!" Desert fumed.

"Make me,"Dark growled right back.And so it was Desert who shut up.

They walked in silence for a little bit longer.This time Dessert spoke up "Um...Dark?"

"Yes?" The Neverborn asked.

"I was just thinking.What you said back at the cave,it's probably true," She started

"Which part?" Dark asked in a bored voice.

"The part about not being able to defeat a Caterpie,"She said,biting her lip.

Dark gave her a blank stare "You know I was being sarcastic,right?"

Dessert sighed. "Yeah.But I'm not strong.I've never even been in a fight before."

"Maybe you are,and you just don't know it," Was his simple answer.

More quiet.

A few hours later Desert suddenly disappeared.

"Desert?" Dark asked,looking at the spot she had just been.

"Down here!" Came the reply. "In some sort of... whatchamacallit."

"There is nothing called a whatchamacallit!" Dark said,looking down.There she was."How'd you get down there?"He asked.

"I fell,what do you think!?"She said irratibly.She spread her wings and was about to fly back up when a giant hand grabbed her,it's arm coming from some rubble.She screamed,her wings being slightly crushed.

Dark took out his scythe "Hold on a sec,I got it." He jumped down and was about to cut the hand off the arm,when flame went flying at the hand,burning it and making it let go.

"Quick!Get out!"A Ninetails fusion called.She had brown hair to her mid back with some lighter and darker hues.She had nine tails (Like a Ninetails,duh) and a set of Ninetails ears.Her eyes had a hint of red,but they were mostly a deep shade of blue.She wore a red dress with pants like Desert.

Desert spred her wings.They had luckily only been crumpled,and flew out of the cavern or whatever with Dark.

"Thanks," Desert said.

"I had it handled," Dark muttered.

The fusion ignored this "Your welcome.I'm Embyr,by the way.Who're you?"

"I'm Desert," Desert said,then nodded toward Dark "And that's Valanikos Dark."

"You can call me Dark,"He said,grinning in yet another false good mood.

"What're you doing around here?" Embyr asked right away.

"Uh,you see..." Desert started.

"We're on a mission to save the world or whatever.Though she has no idea where we're going," Dark interrupted.

"I _meant_ I don't know where we'll end up!I know how we get there!" Desert argued.

"Need any help?" Embyr asked.

"What?" Desert asked.

"The more the merrier," Dark growled.

"Great!" Embyr said. "Then it's settled.I'm coming!"

"Wha-wha... what!?" Desert said.And she was ignored.Poor Desert.

Just then the rubble shifted,and a colorless monster came out.

"Great," Dark said sarcastically "Just what a needed."

"What do we do?" Desert said,watching the monster with big eyes.

"Well,sitting here and twiddling our thumbs aren't good options at the moment,so I say we run!" Embyr said.

Dark took out his sythe "I can-" What he could do we would never find out,due to him being dragged."This is so demeaning," He said,before jumping up and running along beside them.

Suddenly,the ground crumbled and the monster feel,being caught in another cavern-thing.

"What was it?" Desert asked.

"Some sort of sacred monster that we used to give sacrifices to.We decided to get up to the modern world,so we're now starving him.

"Good for you," Dark said with a glare.

Embyr glared back before saying "Let me go get some stuff,then we can go on."

Dark sighed "Just hurry."

And hurry she did.She was back in a couple minutes.

"You ready?" Desert asked.

Embyr nodded.

And onward they went,once again in silence.They had decided to travel by night,because the days were uncomfortably hot.As the sun was rising they settled in another cave.Dark suggested they should keep watch,and he volunteered to watch for the whole night.This was gratefully excepted by the other two,and they soon drifted to sleep.

A few hous later Dark noticed something glittering on Desert's neck.He went over quickly and saw a locket.Engraved on it was _'To our Desert'_.He opened it and inside of it there was a picture of a young Deset and a mother and a father.

"Interesting?" Desert asked suddenly,her eyes now wide open.

Dark started "Er... actually,yes."

Desert sat up "It's my mother and father.They died in a brush fire."

"Didn't you tell me your mom-" Dark started to say.

Desert interrupted. "My foster mom.She wants me to call her mom,so I do."

"Oh," Was all Dark said.Then he went back to watch,and Desert went back to sleep.

Desert and Embyr woke up as the setting sun hit their faces,and they were off again.

**

* * *

****Now R&R,peoples!**

**Once again,I do not own the term Neverborn!Dark does!I put this lil' piece of info twice,due to not wanting to be hunted down by him,then have him sick Dark on me!**


	4. Midnight Snack

The night brought an astounding change in temperature to the endless seas of sand,sending creatures and Pokemon scuttling off to their dens in order to avoid the slow, creeping death that lay just outside. A temperature so cold that it sapped all life from the unsuspecting, asking nothing, taking everything.

Dark welcomed it like a sister. After all, a Neverborn had nothing to fear from cold or darkness, for his kind had a millennialong pact with them. To the vampire, it felt like the embrace of a loved one: warm and comforting, full of the promise of life. It was a wonderful feeling to one who had had to watch time pass in front of him, while he remained ever undying. Over nine centuries he'd watched, seeing the present become history right under his nose.

And he was quite bored of it, to tell the truth. But this girl...

Looking back, he frowned slightly at the sight of Desert and Embyr curled up in one corner of the cave they'd found, sleeping soundly. The two were a nuisance, but there was something about the Flygon that piqued his curiosity. Something strange... but it really didn't matter. He'd follow them for as long as it took to satisfy his intrigue, then leave.

And if they got in the way... well, the sand covered bodies very well.

Standing, he removed his cloak, walked to where the two Fusions were sleeping, and draped the thick material over them, tucking it in to stave off the cold. Satisfied that they wouldn't wake up, he strolled out onto the sands, his head lowered in thought. The waxing moon lit up the desert like a all consuming fire, bathing everything in its soft glow. Added to its mystique was the unearthly calm of a windless, soundless barrier that the night cast upon the living, beguiling them to sleep as a new day dawned for the ones who thrived in the inescapable Darkness.

It was indescribably beautiful to a Neverborn, and the sole survivor of that race grinned, his feet launching him into a run seemingly of their own accord and speeding him along the sand at a ferocious pace that soon outstripped any human's efforts.

The night brought freedom, and he cherished every minute of it. Back in the cave, Desert slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the effort of untangling herself out of sleep's comforting embrace. How long had she been sleeping? Dark should have already woken them up, stirring them to another night of travel with a wordless stare and a clawed hand on the shoulder... but he was nowhere to be found, and his cloak was wrapped around both her and Embyr, the heavy cloth keeping out the freezing cold.

Where could he have gone?

At that moment, the Neverborn was streaking along the moonlit sands, leaving a massive cloud of dust in his wake. His pistoning legs had long since become an unintelligible blur, and had reduced the distance that had taken the three of them days to cover down to a few glorious minutes of frenzied speed.

Skidding to a stop, the Gallade took a moment to survey the surrounding area, looking for all the world like a schoolboy on an innocent, happy outing.

"Yodelayheehoo! Where are you, little bugger?"

The crystal voice sang out across the desert for a single, perfect second... and then a titanic pillar of sand swept up in front of him, a bloodcurdling roar shattering the peaceful night into an irrepairable mass of glass shards. Before the Neverborn's smiling face crawled the monster that had antagonized them only a few days ago, its wrinkled, stubbed head glistening wetly with freshdrawn blood. It had been feeding on some animal or another, Dark surmised, and he'd stirred it out of its midnight snack, when it was at its most irritable.

The Gallade barely kept himself from salivating as the unbearably sweet fragrance of life swept up his nostrils, and he settled for drawing his smile into a predator's toothy grin, looking the creature up and down appraisingly, noting the cracked and blackened fingernails, the dirty, sorestrewn skin, and fetid breath, thick with the stench of rotted meat. The thing was a fallen figurehead, something once worshipped, now a savage and unpredictable animal.

God, he loved the stinking thing already. "Oh, my... you're a big one, aren't you?"

The monster roared in reply, revealing a mouth full of aging, yellow teeth, pitted and stained with blood. The smell of heavy decay hung thickly in the air, but Dark never noticed as tears began streaming down his face in anticipation of the heady taste that would soon fill every pore of his body, bringing with it the unholy satiation of life.

Slowly, he extended a hand, the shadows gathering in it to form his weapon, the deadly Black Sagani, the scythe of dreams. A bit overmuch in ceremony, he thought, but a thing like this deserved it for the ritual that was about to be performed.

And, after all, he liked having the thing around, especially since he didn't possess a typical Gallade's arm blades. Too restricting.

Still grinning, he waited calmly, scythe in hand as the creature bellowed, lowered its head, and charged, knobbly knees pounding against the silverlit powder.

Desert and Embyr had decided to continue on without Dark, operating on the hope that he'd return... at least for his cloak.

"He's probably just out for a walk or something..."

Dark yawned, wiping a last drop of glowing bluewhite liquid from his mouth with his wrist as he leaned against the remains of the beast, licking his lips at the memory of his snack. The creature had been enraged beyond all sanity, clumsily swiping at him with ham hands that could flatten a house, much less one Neverborn. But it hadn't taken long for fatigue to take over, and in that moment, the battle had been decided. The Gallade smiled at the thought of thick meat parting like silk before his blade, and the glowing essence of life fountaining out in a cobalt spray.

He hadn't let a drop hit the sand.

As power screamed through his bones, the Neverborn patted the rapidly chilling meat a final time, banished his weapon to from whence it had come, and sped off into the night, tearing the sand into ribbons as the ageold process of entombment began swathing the beast's dead weight in powder."See?Told you he'd come back."

Desert looked the Gallade over as he came jogging up out of the gloom, obviously pleased with himself for some reason. "Where have you been? You could have woken us up."

Dark shrugged, his smug smile not deterred in the least. "Oh, nowhere...

...I just went out for a bite." 


	5. Good ol' Pillaging!

**Hi,peoples!It's me,Star!Sorry about the short chapter,ran out of ideas...**

**Anyway,I don't own pokemon,blah blah blahdy blah...**

* * *

A fire blazed at the mouth of a cave,surrounded by Desert,Dark, and Embyr.

"We're running out of food and money," Desert said,looking up at the sky."There's a city not to far from here.Darmaruba."

Dark nodded "We'll need food." Not that he ever ate any of it.And not that Desert and Embyr knew he didn't.Still.They would need food.

Embyr grinned "Though we don't have any money,there is a way to get food.How about some friendly... pillaging."

Desert stared at her,mouth agape "No!No way no how!" The sun started to rise right behind the moutains,warming up the area just enough so it was comfortable.

Embyr and Dark got up "Well,we better get started if we want to make it to Darmaruba before the sun sets.Then they won't let us in," Embyr said,not listening to Desert's complaints.

They put out the fire and went on,ignoring Desert's rapidly raising in volume complaints.

* * *

They reached the city a couple hours before the sun set.Dark nodded "Good.We go in and wait until it's dark."

Desert glared at him "You're not still thinking about stealing,are you!?" She said,exasperated.

Dark turned to her and said simply and quietly "Well,in fact,I am." They went into the city,and other then Dark's turn of getting in,it was pretty easy.It seemed the guards just didn't trust the man under the cloak.Which,normally,was pretty smart.And considering they were going to go 'pilliging' that night,I guess it still was.

Embyr and Desert were in wow.They've never been to such a big city before.Dark just glared at everything in sight,tightening his cloak and snarling slightly.He didn't like being around so many people,at least when it was still light out.He wasn't exactly a 'people person',if you didn't get that by now.Being a vampire does that to you,you know?

They bought three loafs of bread for dinner before they went... uh... _shopping_ that night.It took the last of their coins.Well,actually,Embyr and Desert's coins.Dark didn't like to _jingle_,and he never needed money,anyway.Dark,instead of eating his,gave it to some hungry looking fusion kids when Desert and Embyr weren't looking.Hey,he wasn't all cold hearted.He had his 'moments'.

The sun soon set,and Embyr and dark grrinned.Desert had really been complaining to much,so,uh... they tied her up and gagged her.

Desert gave them a death glare,which,compared to her other glares,and,in fact _herself_, it was pretty scary,though it just made Dark snicker quietly.

Dark and Embyr set of,going their different ways,both sneaking around expertly and quietly.

Embyr grabbed fruit,some meat,and bread and put it in her backpack,avoiding everyone still on the streets.

But Dark glided along quietly,in the open,snagging food her and there.He came to a steel building."Nice.It's an armory..." He somehow slipped inside,grinning.

* * *

A few minutes later sirens went off. _Crap,_ Dark thought.He had only been able to grab a sword and a two daggers.Looks like he'd have to make do with that.He got out as easily as he got in.He ran down the streets,heading back to Desert and where he and Embyr were going to meet up,untie the tied Flygon Fusion member of the misfit group,and run for it.

"What did you _do_!?" Embyr hissed at him when he got there.Dark shrugged,then untied Desert.

She said nothing but continued to glare at them.

"Here," Dark said quietly,handing Embyr the ruby hilted daggers and Desert the emerald hilted sword.

They strapped them on there waists quickly,not asking questions just yet.

Soldiers came into view "Stop,theives!"

They ran.

"You're making us freakin' fugitives because you wanted to rob the stinkin' _armory_!?" Desert growled at Dark.

Dark grinned "I thought we'd need weapons.We're on a mission,right?And a dangerous one at that!At least for you two!" They skidded into view of the gate,and they jumped over it,grinning.They had been practicing that move just in case.

"Confuse them!" Embyr said "They're opening the gates!"

And that was true.The gates were starting to creak open.

Desert took a deep breath then suddenly a sandstorm whipped around them,and in the midst of it they ran of,leaving the soldiers confused and dazed.

Looks like they're now fugitives!

* * *

**Hehe... I couldn't resist making them fugitives... Dark's turn next!**


	6. You're Not Gonna Have All the Fun!

"I'm getting too damned old for running like this!"

Embyr rolled her eyes as the Gallade puffed behind her. Desert, however, was still partially in shock from the realization of the 'crimes' that her companions had committed, and was shaking her head in disbelief still. "How... how could you do that? You can't just go around stealing stuff like that! It's wrong!"

"Oh, please," Embyr sighed. "We were just getting supplies. Would you rather we have died out here instead?"

"Maybe I would have, thank you very much!"

"For God's sake," Dark growled, "would you pipe down? We were just liberating a few objects. I mean, it's not like I killed everyone in town and then took a three-hour blood-bath for dessert."

The two Fusions looked back at him, stunned. Okay, that one had come right out of the blue.

...And was that drool coming out of the corner of his mouth?

But all those questions were forgotten as a loud rumble shook the air, and sent the three flying to the sand. Desert quickly regained her feet, and scanned the surrounding landscape for the noise's source. "What was that?"

Embyr sat up, rubbing her head. "Beats me."

"Uh... you might want to get down."

As the two turned toward Dark, a large, rectangular shape rocketed over their heads. "What in the heck was that?"

The Gallade stood, motioning them to drop to the ground. "Sandwasp. Stay there, I'll handle this."

"Hey, wait a second..."

But the Neverborn was gone, vanishing like smoke upon the wind.

* * *

The vampire mentally cursed himself for failing to obliterate the armory when he'd had the chance. Somehow, these humans had managed to obtain several Sandwasps, flying vehicles which could zoom over the desert with nary a problem, and with amazing speed to boot. Hearing the high, droning pitch of one of the vehicles, he spun just in time to notice the first one as it passed him by, one of the massive sunken propellers that allowed it the ability of flight narrowly missing the top of his head.

"Oh, so you want to play rough, huh?"

Smiling nastily at the Wasp, he beckoned it back with a crooked finger, and as if responding to his call, the pilot swung the machine around, sending it into a steep dive aimed straight at his face. A faint battle cry was heard as the pilot opened up with his vehicle's hard-mounted machine guns, sending tiny geysers of sand high into the air around the Gallade's feet.

All of it counted for nothing as the Neverborn leaped into the air, his clawed fingers nimbly making a queer sign in front of him.

_"LAIMIS!"_

Bright blue light shot from his fingertips, hissing with energy as it scythed through the air, cleaving the mini-fighter in half. Twin explosions rocked the sky as the pieces detonated, and liquid metal rained down upon the sand, sizzling madly as it rehardened once more. Grinning happily, Dark surveyed his handiwork. "Now, then, that's one..." He turned his head as another warbling vortex assaulted his ears.

"...And there's the next victim."

* * *

"Okay, that's it. He's not getting all the fun."

Desert gaped at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

Embyr frowned over the dunes where the battle was taking place. "I'm going to help." Drawing her new weapons, the Ninetales ran off across the sand. Still shocked, Desert looked after her. "Hey, wait..."

Shaking her head, the Flygon followed her across the hills.

* * *

Dark was laughing by that point, having decimated five of the flyers with nothing more than a few medium-power spells and his bare hands. Of course, the time of day played a critical part in his attacks, as the onset of the twilight hours provided him with an almost inexhaustible supply of energy. Snarling at the final trio of Wasps, he roared up at them, shaking a fist in defiance. "You want some of this? Come on, there's plenty for everyone!"

He turned as the pounding of feet heralded Desert and Embyr's arrival. "What in blazes are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put!"

"And let you have all the fun?" Embyr scoffed. "Not a chance."

Unfortunately, further arguments were stymied by the attacks of all three flyers as they descended upon the trio, guns blazing. Dodging the geysers of sand, Embyr shot a fireball up at the nearest Wasp, catching it head-on and sending it hurtling to the ground in a tangled ball of flaming metal. Dark flung his scythe at the second one, the whirling blade slicing over the four-hundred-yard gap to bury itself in the Wasp's cockpit, effectively disabling it. The third, however, rocketed at Desert at a pace too fast to dodge, its pilot intent on ending her life with a hail of 50 mm.

The Flygon was frozen, eyes wide as death bored down on her with relentless fury. Her life flashed past her nose with astonishing speed, the elders' prophecies sounding in her ears, and she whispered a single phrase, head bowed.

"I'm sorry... that I failed you."

The Wasp screamed overhead, and bloody thucks greeted its arrival.

Desert opened her eyes. What had happened? She'd heard the flyer go past her... but why wasn't she dead? Her question was soon answered the moment she looked up... and saw Dark standing in front of her, arms flung wide. Blood as black as pitch dripped from his wheezing form as he chuckled, perhaps to himself, perhaps to her. "Now... I can't... let you die... so soon... can I?"

And with that, he fell, sprawling out on the sand with a muffled thump.

"Dark!" Kneeling, Desert shook the Gallade's limp body, frantically hoping against hope that he'd rise again. "Oh, come on, wake up!"

A groan came from inside the cloak. "What? Do I need to watch you every second?" The Flygon's eyes almost popped out of her head as the Neverborn stood, dusting his tattered garments off. "What... but you were shot!"

"And?" Dark frowned. "I've been shot before. Now, if you please, we need to hitch a ride out of this godforsaken place."

Spinning on his heel, he marched off, leaving two bewildered Fusions in his wake.

* * *

"Ah, here you are, my beauty."

Dark grinned as he retrieved his weapon from the downed Sandwasp, discreetly licking the blood off the edges as he put it away. "This vehicle should do very nicely."

"But it's been destroyed!" Embyr protested. "And why are you still alive, anyway?"

The Gallade ignored the question as he opened the cockpit, carelessly tossing the pilot's corpse aside as he settled into the single-seated vehicle. "Oh, yes. Very nicely, indeed. Now, if you two would kindly step back..."

The Fusions barely jumped back in time as the vampire plunged his tentacles into the dashboard, pumping it full of a dark, oozing substance. Almost immediately, the flyer began to shake, its sand-brown color slowly deepening to blackest night as metal, plastic, and titanium melted, reforming to slowly reveal a new creation that looked almost nothing like the original. True, it still had its propellers, but they were now mounted in a pair of wings that spiked from the top of an armored, diamond-shaped shell, the smooth sheen giving way to a mix of overlapping midnight scales and crimson slashes.

The tapered cockpit opened, and the Gallade waved at his companions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Salagon is now leaving for parts unknown. All aboard!"

With shock written on their faces, the Fusions entered the elongated fighter through a quick-access door mounted on one side, buckled themselves into a pair of crash seats, and shrugged at one another. Perhaps it was best to just go with the flow here...

Clicking and snapping noises were heard as Dark fiddled with the controls, and the ship silently rose, pointed itself along their original path, and took off, leaving the city, and indeed the desert, far behind.


	7. Pump it! Or Maybe Not

**Sorrythat it's so short,guys.Once again,I really need to get more ideas... but here it is!**

* * *

"Why do I feel like I'm in a bad space-traveling movie?" Said Dessert as she sat in the co-piolet seat,fiddling with a few buttons.

"Well,I dunno," Embyr mocked "Maybe it has something to do with _flying in the sky!?_"

Dessert rolled her eyes "I fly all the time."

"Fine.In a ship thing,then."

Dessert had opened her mouth to say something,when Dark growled "Can you two _shut up!?_Don't make me turn this ship around,young ladies!"

Dessert and Embyr glanced at each other,before bursting out laughing."Dark... dude..." Embyr choked out "You sounded.. like a father or something!"

Dark groaned "What did I do to deserve his?Did I sell my little brother in another life?"

* * *

Dark landed the ship "At least we don't have to travel by foot anymore!"

Dessert sighed "Yeah,but this gives me a freakin' headache."

"Oh,quit your whining!" Embyr snapped at her.

"Geez... temper,much?" Dessert replied,scowling.

"_Sor-ry_.Being condfined for hours on end does that to me!"

"Am I the only one that isn't bothered by traveling in the ship?" Dark asked.

"_YES!_" The girls said,glaring.

"Well I don't fucking care!" Dark said,glaring.

Dessert sighed.Embyr glared back.

* * *

It was the next day and they were traveling in the ship again,and Embyr was looking at a map "According to this... I think we'll be at the sea in a few hours.So then we turn right,right?"

Dessert frowned "Hold on.We're supposed to turn right when we get as far as we can.You know... with this thing,we can go over the sea,so we got on."

Dark grinned "Got it,Dessert!Onward Ho!"

Dessert and Embyr grinned at each other.Then they rolled their eyes.Were they going to have to deal with this the whole time?

They were now in the artic,and the stupid thing had broken down,and,unfortunately,couldn't be fixed this time.After tons of cursing

("Dang!" Desert yelled.

"Why,Arceus,WHY!!"Embyr screamed.

"Curse yooooooooooou!" Dark shrieked

" I knew I hated this thing," Desert murmured.

"Stupid freaking scrap of metal!" Embyr muttered.

"Fuck it all!" Dark growled.

and kicking the dang Wasp-thing

("Owwwwwww!"Dessert groaned.

"Oh,suck it up," Dark replied angrily.)

,they walked on,shivering. They came to a cabin,the faint sound of music coming from it.They stopped.

"We could slip in..." Dessert murmured.

"And no-one would notice," Dark finished.

So in they went.It was filled with humans and fusions and pokemon.Just then someone was saying into microphone "Ok,everyone.We're going to do something different this time..We're starting out soft,and whenever the song says Louder,we're turning it up!"

Screaming replied,and suddenly Pump It started up softly.

'Pump it!

Louder!!'

It was turned up.

Dark had a headache.He wasn't exactly enjoying this.But he then noticed Embyr.Whenever it was turned up (After it got loud,of course) she winced slightly.Near the end her ears lay flat on her skull,and her hands covered them.She then let out a scream,which went unnoticed by all except for Dark,and ran outside right after the last 'Louder'.

Dark frowned and went after her.It took awhile,but she finally stopped and sat on the snow-covered ground.

"Anything wrong?"

She jumped slightly "I... um... yeah.It's fine.It just got a little noisy,and it hurt my ears slightly."

"..._Slightly!?_ You looked like your ear drums almost burst!And your not the type to say um,now are you?"

Embyr grinned a bit "You're right.It's just... when things get really loud,it hurts too much."

Dark chuckled and grabbed her arm,pulling her back onto her feet "Well then you'll just have to avoid it then,huh?"

Embyr grinned "You could say that."

"Hey,guys!We going on?" Dessert yelled,appearing over the snow-covered hill.

Dark and Embyr looked at eachother before grinning and looking back at Dessert. "Yeah.We're going on." They said at the same time.

* * *

The boy's Mightyana ears twitched "Nice.I found a weakness," The fusion said as he leaned on the outside wall of the cabin "I'm sure Master will like it."He was just able to see them struggle to get the stuff on,falling into the snow.He grinning "This is going to be cool."


	8. Santa Dark

-Dead-pan eyes- Well... here's the next chapter... it' Dark's as you can tell... And I am so going to kill him if I get my hands on him!

* * *

The sun rose that day to light the Artic snow with a glistening sheen, setting the tundra alight with a venerable multitude of colors. What few other Pokemon there were in the frosty region set up a great cry, greeting the new morning with a clamor of honks, squeals, and warbles.

Yet all of this was lost on the sole Gallade that perched on the still-smoldering wreckage of a fallen Sandwasp fighter, rubbing his hands together with skeptical solemnity. Dark had chosen to return to their transport to see if anything could be salvaged. Not possessing their companion's ability to thwart all temperature differentials, the two Fusions had elected to stay behind, an arrangement that didn't bother him much.

Sighing, he began picking his way through the scrap to enter the flame-gutted cabin. Knowing that the weapons lockers that had once dotted the inside were empty, the vampire made his way to the blasted-out cockpit, reclining in the blackened chair that stood there and shutting his eyes, closing out the world.

Finally, some alone time, with no Fusions, monsters, or arguments.

It felt so nice…

* * *

_Crying… why was there crying? Not in this place, at this time. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, wasn't it? People were spending the day together, enjoying the life and light of adventure. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters…_

…_and me, the cursed thing that I was. I hated them all for their happiness, the one thing that forever seemed removed from my grasp. _

_Why was there crying?_

_Because it was me doing it._

* * *

With a snort, the vampire awoke, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes. Had he just been _sleeping?_ That in itself was a miracle, as it had been decades since he'd needed a rest.

Or was he just glutted on energy again? That could be responsible, too… but, then, he reasoned, a nap every thirty years or so wasn't exactly slacking off.

Still muddling over this dilemma, he dozed off again.

* * *

Later that day, the Gallade rose from his 'bed' and continued moving around the ship, tinkering with the mass of shorted-out cables and circuitry in a vain attempt to create something of use… but, then, he wasn't really trying.

No. In fact, he was trying to determine exactly _why _he'd been having the waking nightmares that had reformed in his subconscious again. They seemed to come and go depending on his mood, and with the mood that he usually embodied, dreams rarely came to him.

But, for some reason, his depressed state of mind wasn't helping. He idly wondered why as his fingers flew, rearranging a locker-full of cartridges and machinery into a cleaner assortment.

Why couldn't he keep his thoughts from haunting him? And, suddenly, he had it.

_The Fusions._ The vampire bit back a snarl. Those two_ things _were stirring up the well of emotions that he'd taken so long to stamp down, and the longer he stayed with them, the more turmoil they caused within him.

_They had to go. _And soon, if he'd have any chance of keeping what little sanity remained in his possession.

With his frown restored, Dark glanced down at the completed device that his maniacal intellect had created, smiled, and tucked it under his cloak, stashing threescore of the discarded cartridge packs in along with it. A little math, and he had his solution to the… _problem._

_Sixty packs with fifty uses apiece… that would be about 3,000 charges total. _

_Oh, that's _way _more than enough. _

* * *

By now, it was pitch-black out on the ice, and the only source of light the girls had was the campfire that Embyr had lit to stave off the ever-present cold.

Unfortunately, not even the largest fire could melt Desert's impatience…

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Now, Desert, I'm sure that he'll be back soon, so just wait a little longer…"

A 'little longer' turned out to be a few hours, so the two eventually nodded off to the crackling of the flames…

…and this turned out to be a very bad idea.

* * *

Dark hummed to himself as the snow crunched beneath his feet, each step bringing him closer to the campsite where his 'companions' lay.

"_Oh, you better watch out, you better go cry,_

_You'd better hard- pout, I'm tellin' you why…_

'_Cause Santa Dark is comin'… with guns!_

_I'm burnin' the list, and shreddin' it twice!_

_Don't give a damn who's naughty or nice!_

_Santa Darkie's comin' for blood!_

_I see you when you're sleeping,_

_I know when you're awake,_

_I know when you have wet your pants,_

_So wear Luvs, for goodness sake!_

_Oh, you better watch out, you better go cry,_

_You'd better hard-pout, I'm tellin' you why…_

'_Cause Santa Dark is scalping tonight!"_

Needless to say, the other songs he chose after this were even stranger in their variations.

And through all this, Desert and Embyr slept on, oblivious to the danger singing its way towards them…

…or the yeti crouching over the fire.

* * *

-Glares at Dark,then shakes fist at said Dark- You dare!You dare give me a fighting cliff-hanger!Ugh... well,expect the next chapter to be short,becase I'm no good at fighting scenes yet!Oh,happy happy joy joy -snorts-


	9. For Now

**Sorry about giving you all that to do, Star. I know that fight scenes can be some of the most annoying things in writing, and I really shouldn't have placed that weight on your shoulders so soon.**

**My deepest apologies. If I might offer this meager work as a form of atonement?**

**You can say that you made me do it, if it helps. ^^**

**-Dark**

**Quoted by can be so nice sometimes,can't he?May I just suggest you do not comment on what he said that much?He can get all yell-ey...**

* * *

The fire roared as Desert dreamed, safely steeped in her own oblivion. In her mind, she was back home, her job done, savoring the thanks that had been heaped upon her by friends and family. She finally had time to rest, relax...

...and that was when the yeti in the real world gave her a wet willy.

The Flygon sputtered, opening her eyes. "What the heck... oh, damn."

As the beast stared down at her, Desert knew that she'd only have a few seconds to avoid becoming a life-sized Fruit Roll-Up. Her mind raced, looking for any possible way to escape... but nothing seemed to come to her. Fear paralyzed every muscle.

"Uh... Embyr..."

The Ninetales yawned. "What?"

"I think we've got company."

Embyr sat up, rubbing tired eyes... and saw the intruder. "Oh, damn."

"Yeah, I know."

The yeti turned, cheated out of its snack, and roared at Embyr, knocking her over with the foul-smelling bellow. Grinning crookedly, it turned its attention back to Desert... and gaped at the patch of empty snow that the Flygon had occupied.

"Embyr, run!"

The Ninetales quickly acknowledged, taking off down the nearest slope with the yeti hard on their heels.

"Hey, Desert?"

"What?"

"Why are we always getting into these situations?"

"Shut up and run."

* * *

Five miles away, Dark was doing what most bored maniacs do when armed: shooting everything in sight with his new Intrazap rifle. Green plasma began to pile everywhere, glowing with eerie light as it melted through the snow.

And so it was that a happy vampire trudged up to the campsite... only to find that the inhabitants had bolted.

"Well, that's a bother."

Sighing, he retrieved a pair of plasma clips from his ammo pack, tossing the cartridges into his mouth and crunching down on the white-hot liquid inside. It kind of tasted like chicken, he thought, strapping the gun to his back and dropping to all fours.

After a few sniffs to test the wind, he was off, still chewing his impromptu snack.

* * *

Leagues of ice turned into grassy plains, and Desert was somewhat disconcerted by the transition. Since the yeti was still chasing them, however, she decided against stopping to ask about it.

Over rocks, fallen trees, and small puddles they flew, tired legs carrying them into a deep, dank canyon with their pursuer still hot on their heels, baying at the top of its lungs.

"Desert?" Embyr asked, leaping over a rock.

"What?"

"Can't I just blast it with something?"

"Oh, really? You _actually_ think that you can use the powers that you've had all your life to get us out of another predicament? _WHEN DID THAT IDEA COME TO YOU, GENIUS?" _

"About two seconds ago."

The Flygon moaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Embyr turned, a fireball hot in her hands, but before she could hurl the missile, the yeti's head exploded, spraying the pair with gore. As the body fell, smacking wetly on the rocks, a voice rang out, echoing through the canyon.

_"Boom!_ Head shot!"

Desert groaned. "That had better be you, Dark."

"Exactamundopoly," he laughed, popping into view from a perch upon the rock face. "I've been waiting all of the last fifteen seconds to make a shot like that!"

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Oh, here and there. Here, catch."

Desert barely caught the plasma rifle as Dark tossed it to her, his bored expression restored. "What the heck is this?"

"A gun," he replied, his mood changing from nonchalant to serious in a nanosecond. "I suggest that you learn how to use it. After all, even I can't protect you forever, love."

"I don't want to use this thing..."

"Too bad. Here's the ammo. There's enough in that bag to fuel fifty rifles, so don't lose it."

As he walked away, handing her the ammo sack, Desert stared at the weapon in her hands, astounded.

"I can't use this..."

* * *

"So, where are we?" Embyr asked a few minutes later as they continued on their way. "It seems a little... un-snowy."

"We," Dark replied, "just left the Happy Holidays Christmas theme park."

"What?!?"

"Yep. As ridiculous as it seems, we landed in the middle of the Puffy Doggy Happy Snow Fun Party attraction. That's why you heard all that music earlier."

"But what about the yeti?"

"That happened to be one of the workers," the Gallade smiled. "You know, like the guy in the Mickey Mouse suit at Disneyland."

"So you just shot..."

"Yep."

Desert sighed. "It's not worth being surprised anymore."

"Nope."

* * *

Later that night, the trio made camp beneath a crag, the two Fusions quickly falling asleep after the day's antics. Dark, however, remained awake, staring into the raging bonfire they'd lit, thinking.

_Why? Why do I feel this way around these two? They're children, barely ready for anything, much less jaunts like this! _

_Why is it that these two torment me so? _

_These two wretched children... _

Standing, he walked to where Desert lay, bent down, and peered into her sleeping face.

"Rest, child," he whispered, gently drawing a stray hair away from her cheek. "For now, you will have nothing to fear from me."

_For now. _

* * *

***Claps* Moi moi it.**

***Raises a glass.* A toast!To hoping Dark doesn't kill me because I put what he told me as a quote!Now,if you don't mind,I'm going to find myself a nice little hole and cower in it,hoping he doesn't shoot my head off like the amusement park's guy.*Drops glass and runs for dear life***


End file.
